Digimon V2: The Search for ElDradimon
by KyleK12
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Lucemon, Tai and the other digidestined have no memory of the royal digivices. Then a new evil rises, and Renji and Akira have no choice but to recruit the digidestined once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I do hope that you enjoy.**

Digimon V2: The Search for ElDradimon

Chapter I: The battle begins anew

_Hello there dear readers, my name is Renji Chiba, the sole surviving member of the Chiba clan and former wielder of the Bronze Digivice. If I'm not mistaken, it has been four years since the defeat of Lucemon._

_You think that with him dying and all there would be no more evil digimon to fight, right? Wrong! Four years later, there's still some evil digimon whose ass needs to be kicked in order to learn a lesson._

_Before we begin our tale, an explanation is needed. You see, after me, Akira, and the digidestined defeated Lucemon, we thought it best that they didn't know we ever existed. In other words, we erased their memories._

_We were very selective when we erased their memories. We kept the fact that Tai and Sora were together and that she was pregnant with his kid. Also, I don't know why we did it, we paired Mimi with the jackass, or Matt Ishida as he is normally called._

_Don't get me wrong, I love Mimi and I always will, but she needed someone who would give her a future, and right now, that's not me. Even though it breaks my digital heart knowing that she'll be with him, I know that it was the right thing to do._

_After that, we went out to the digital world and…Well; I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. It all started at the graduation ceremony at Odaiba University…_

***_***

Graduation caps flew through the air as the graduating class celebrated leaving the university. Tai, Sora, and Matt could hardly believe that they finally got through the grueling four years of college. They saw Tai's parents, Kari, and their little miracle carried by Kari.

"Congratulations son," Mr. Kamaya said clapping Tai on the back, "you too Sora."

"Thanks Mr. Kamaya," Sora said. "I don't think I would be able to do it if Tai and my little girl weren't by my side."

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Tai and Sora watched as their three year old daughter Amy jumped out of her Aunt Kari's arms and hugged her parents. Amy was the spitting image of her mother with Tai's hair and eyes. When she was born, Tai and Sora knew that they would do anything to make sure she was happy.

"Hey there little one," Tai said to his daughter, "did you enjoy the ceremony? You weren't too bored were you?"

Amy shook her head, signaling a no. "The best part was when you and mommy got the pieces of paper."

"MATT!"

Matt watched as his girlfriend Mimi ran up to him and jumped into his arms, embracing him in a hug.

"Oh Matt," she said, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mimi," Matt said. "I'm just so glad it's finally over." Matt then took out a diamond ring. "Mimi, I was going to wait till tonight, but, will you marry me?"

"Oh Matt," Mimi said with tears in her eyes, "of course I'll marry you."

As Matt was putting the ring on Mimi's finger, a single thought was going through her head. _This isn't right. You can't marry Matt. YOU LOVE RENJI! How could you betray him like this? _Mimi didn't know where this thought came from, but she dismissed either way. She didn't even know who this Renji is anyhow.

As the other digidestined came over to congratulate them, they heard a tremendous explosion. They turned toward the source of the noise and saw that the explosion took place six blocks away.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Tai said. "We better check it out. Amy, sweetheart, grandma and grandpa are going to take you home, okay?"

Amy nodded in understanding, and the digidestined went to get their digimon from their hiding places. At the same time, Amy's Koromon bounced into her arms.

"What's going on?" the Koromon asked.

Amy just shrugged her shoulders as her grandparents took her home.

***_***

_To answer your question, yes I was the cause of that explosion. But it wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that there was a propane truck behind me when that digimon launched its attack at me? _

_Anyway, I was in the digimon looking for this artifact in the mountains, and I had to get past a pack of Garurumon and challenge their leader, a WereGarurumon. When I defeated him in a fight, he let me in to this cave where the artifact was._

_Then, as I came down the mountain, I was attacked and the artifact was stolen from me. I tracked them down through half the Digital World and all the way to Odaiba to try and get the artifact back. Then, when I finally caught up with them…_

***_***

The force of the explosion tossed Renji half-way across the block. He recovered quickly and landed on his feet with the grace of a cat. He turned toward the group of digimon, a group of four Bakemon and two Phantomon led by a SkullSatamon.

"All right SkullSatamon," Renji said, "hand over the Friendship Soul and I'll let you and your little friends go."

"Oh, you mean this," SkullSatamon said holding up a blue oval-shaped stone with the Crest of Friendship etched into it. "I don't think so Renji Chiba. We know you know longer have the Bronze Digivice. Maybe you should run back to your master before we kill you."

"If you won't hand over the stone willingly," Renji said, "then I have no choice than to take it by force."

Renji threw smoke pellets at the group of Bakemon and a smokescreen covered the group of ghost digimon. Before they saw it coming, Renji had used his sword to slash through the Bakemon and they were deleted instantly.

"All ask you again SkullSatamon," Renji said, "will you return the Friendship Soul to me, or will I have to kill your two friends here?"

SkullSatamon grinned evilly. "Boys, why don't you give him our answer?"

"**Shadow Scythe"**

The two Phantomon slashed at Renji with their scythes, he easily avoided the attacks. One of the Phantomon attacked him again; Renji blocked the scythe with his left hand and used his sword to cut the digimon in half. As the Phantomon was deleted, the other one came after Renji with his scythe. The scythe cut through Renji's jumpsuit and cut through his skin, red digital blood oozing from the wound. Renji shoved the blade of his samurai sword into the Phantomon and it deleted into data.

"Last chance," Renji said, "return the stone or die."

"Come and get the stone," SkullSatamon said. "But you might find it pretty hard. **Bone Blaster**"

SkullSatamon shot lightning from his staff and struck him. Renji felt electricity surge through his body and became paralyzed

"Looks like the great Renji Chiba isn't so great after all," SkullSatamon said. **"Skull Ham—"**

"**Terra Force"**

Renji watched as a huge orb of energy struck ShullSatamon. He turned to see WarGreymon and other digimon with the digidestined. That's when he saw _her _again. Mimi was just as he remembered her. She still had her hair dyed pink. But then he saw the ring on her finger. But it wasn't an ordinary ring; Renji saw that it was an engagement ring.

'What the hell?' Renji thought. 'How could she get married to the jackass?'

Renji noticed Tai running over to him. "You okay kid?" Tai asked outstretching his hand.

"First of all," Renji said getting up, "I'm not a kid, and I'm quite alright."

"What are you doing anyway?" Tai asked.

"That SkullSatamon took something of valuable from me," Renji said, "and I attend to get it back."

Renji charged at SkullSatamon. "You want some more Renji Chiba?" SkullSatamon said. "Well bring it on. **Skull Hammer**"

The skeleton digimon swung his staff forward. Renji rolled out of the path of the attack, leaving a crater in the pavement. Renji then slashed at SkullSatamon's wings, severing them from his body, and the digimon fell to the ground.

"Please," SkullSatamon said, "have mercy."

"I show no mercy toward digimon like you," Renji said before decapitating the digimon, leading it to be deleted.

"That was pretty good," Tai said. "Where did you learn how to do that Renji?"

"How do you know my name?" Renji asked suddenly alert.

"That digimon shouted it out," Tai said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Renji said, then his eyes widened in shock. "I have to go."

"Wait!" Tai said but the boy known as Renji Chiba was already gone.

Mimi was with the other digidestined, and she was very confused.

'Renji,' Mimi thought, 'that name seems so familiar. How do I know that name?'

***_***

_I finally defeated the SkullSatamon, but then some guy in a black hoodie took the Friendship Soul. I have to make sure when I defeat the evil minion, I have to take the precious artifact first._

_I followed the guy in the black hoodie to an alleyway and…_

***_***

Renji watched as the guy in the black hoodie stopped dead in his as he reached a dead end.

"Alright whoever you are," Renji said, "hand over the Friendship Soul or else."

"Hello Renji," the guy in the black hoodie said. "It's good to see you again."

The guy turned around and took slid the hood off his head. Renji gasped in shock as he recognized the guy's face. He had piercing blue eyes and jet black hair; he had an amused smile on his face.

"Kenji!" Renji gasped.

"Surprised to see me aren't you?" Kenji said in a mock tone.

"I'm surprised you're not running," Renji said. "I swore that the next time I saw you that I would kill you."

"Why would you kill me Renji?" Kenji asked in a mock tone. "I'm giving you a present."

Kenji then tossed the Friendship Soul over to Renji.

"Why would you give this to me?" Renji asked. "What are you up to Kenji?"

"I know what you and Akira are planning," Kenji stated. "The two of you are planning to use the other seven stones to bring back the Royal Digivices."

"What does that have to do with you?" Renji demanded.

"Because I want to fight you," Kenji answered. "I want see which is better, the Bronze Digivice or this."

Kenji then brought out a solid black digivice. (A.N.: The digivice Kenji has looks like a D-Arc, like the ones from the Tamers series.) Renji almost had a heart attack when he saw the object in Kenji's hand.

"Are you insane Kenji?" Renji asked freaked out. "Do you know how dangerous the Darkness Digivice is? The power is too great for you. It will kill you!"

"That's what you think," Kenji said. "Good-bye Renji, until next time."

Kenji then threw a smoke pellet at Renji's feet, covering him in a smoke screen. Renji fanned the smoke away with his hands. When the last of the smoke went away, Kenji was nowhere to be found.

**Who is Kenji? What is the Darkness Digivice? Can Renji and Akira really bring back the Royal Digivices? Find out in the next chapter. Please review until then.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Enjoy!**

Digimon V2: The Search for ElDradimon

Chapter II: Into the hive

_I swore that if I ever saw Kenji again, I would kill him. All I'm willing to say is, he did something really bad a long time ago. The next time I see him, I will personally see to it that he dies._

_But that's going to be difficult. If he has the Darkness Digivice, that might be really, really hard._

_Anyway, what Kenji said was correct; Akira and I are planning to bring back the Royal Digivices. There are eight stones that are endowed with the powers of the crest. With the Friendship Soul, we already have seven of the eight stones._

_As soon as I retrieved the Friendship Soul, I took it back to my master._

***_***

Renji returned to the mountain cabin in the digital world where he and Akira had taken residence in. Renji reached the cabin and saw that KidAngemon was standing guard.

"Welcome home young Akira," KidAngemon greeted. "How was your search for the Friendship Soul?"

"It was fun," Renji said, "till it got stolen from me by a group of evil digimon. Luckily for me, the digidestined came and helped me."

"You saw the digidestined!" KidAngemon exclaimed.

"Yes," Renji said. "It was fortunate that they didn't recognize me."

Renji then went inside, and instead of seeing his master, he saw Sakuyamon and Gallantmon in the living room.

"Where's Master Akira?" Renji asked.

"Something came up that caught his concern," Gallantmon said.

"He told us to wait for you," Sakuyamon said. "Where is the Friendship Soul?"

Renji tossed the stone to her. Sakuyamon carefully examined the stone in her hands.

"Excellent," she said. "All we need is the Knowledge Soul and we'll be able to perform the ritual."

"Do you know where it is?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Gallantmon said, "but it is kept in a very dangerous location."

"Nowhere is too dangerous for me," Renji proclaimed. "Just tell me where it is and I'll get it."

"It's at Royal Base."

Renji's heart stopped for a second when he heard that name. There wasn't a digimon alive who hadn't heard of Royal Base, the floating mechanical beehive that was home to thousands of bee digimon.

"Are you serious?" Renji asked. "I can't go to Royal Base, it would be suicide."

"That is why Sakuyamon and I will be assisting you," Gallantmon said.

"We also have brought together two volunteers who will help us," Sakuyamon said.

"So when do we attack?" Renji asked.

"Immediately," Gallantmon said.

***_***

"Now tell me exactly what was stolen."

Akira was meeting with a Wisemon in a giant library. Everywhere you looked there were books, books, and more books. These were books that covered everything about the digital world.

"You would think it is not important," the Wisemon said, "but it is important that you destroy it."

"Wouldn't you want me to bring it back?" Akira asked.

Wisemon snorted. "A page is useless once it is removed from the book."

"A _page _from a book was stolen!"

"You don't understand," Wisemon said, "the page was from a book about ElDradimon."

"ElDradimon," Akira said, "is nothing more than a fairytale."

"Really?" Wisemon asked. "Well then, why would two powerful digimon rip out a page from a 'fairytale'? You know what ElDradimon is said to carry."

Akira went silent. He knew the legends about what ElDradimon was said to carry.

"Very well," Akira said, "I'll see what I can do."

***_***

"…once you're inside Royal Base, you'll have to make your way to the center of the hive and grab the Knowledge Soul. It is imperative that you are not spotted."

Renji did his best to pay attention as Gallantmon gave him the plan on getting the Knoledge Soul.

"What if, by any chance, I am spotted?" Renji asked.

"Then you will have no choice but to use lethal force," Sakuyamon answered.

"While your inside," Gallantmon said, "me, Sakuyamon, Cannondramon, and Darkdramon will distract the other digimon."

"Great," Renji said, "I have to go into the place where the trigger-happy digimon live in while you guys fight them outside."

With that, Renji then went over to Cannondramon and climbed into one of the cannons on his back.

"You ready kid?" Cannondramon asked.

"Just launch me already."

Renji felt the effects of G-force as he was launched toward Royal Base. He brought out his sword as he got close to the metallic beehive and sent it deep into the wall. Renji then began to use his sword to scale the walls of the beehive. He finally found an opening and climbed inside.

***_***

"He's inside," Gallantmon said looking through a telescope.

"Right," Sakuyamon said. "Start the attack Cannondramon."

"**Dynamo Cannon"**

Cannondramon fired shells from the three cannons on his back. The shells exploded as they made impact on the walls of Royal Base. Moments later, legions of Waspmon and CannonBeemon emerging from the base.

"**Turbo Stinger"**

One of the Waspmon fired a laser from its stingers. The laser hit Cannondramon, but the attack barely made a dent.

"Let me deal with that one," Darkdramon said. **"Dark Roar"**

He fired a shot of dark matter out of his mouth and fired it toward the Waspmon. The bee digimon was unable to avoid Darkdramon's attack and was deleted upon impact, the first casualty of the battle.

"And so it's begun," Gallantmon murmured.

***_***

"And you say this boy named Renji was a samurai?" Gennai asked.

Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt were at Gennai's house trying to get any information about the boy named Renji.

"Yeah," Mimi answered. "Do you know anything about him Gennai?"

"The only person I could think of is Renji Chiba," Gennai said.

"Is that who it is?" Tai asked.

"He must be," Gennai said. "Renji and his family are legends as the most skilled of all warriors in the digital world."

"You say that like he lived in the digital world," Matt said.

"Well Matt," Gennai said, "you probably wouldn't believe it, but humans used to live in the digital world."

"WHAT!" the digidestined gasped in unison.

"It's true," Gennai said. "They lived in the great Yagami kingdom, except for some warrior clans. Then an evil digimon named Lucemon destroyed the Yagami kingdom. Ever since then, digital humans were hunted down to extinction. But luckily, Renji Chiba and Prince Akira Yagami survived the persecution. There are rumors that they were responsible for Lucemon's deletion four years ago."

"So are they good or bad?" Sora asked.

"That is a mystery," Gennai said. "There have been reports of their activities lately that makes hard to know."

A Toucanmon then barged into the room. "Gennai," he said, "we just received word that there's an attack on Royal Base."

"Impossible!" Gennai said. "Who would be foolhardy enough to attack that deathtrap?"

"The reports say that Renji Chiba is behind the attack," the Toucanmon said.

There was a collective gasp as Gennai said, "But why? What is so important that Renji Chiba would risk his life attacking Royal Base?"

***_***

Renji darted around the corner as the group of FanBeemon passed by without a second look. As Renji got deeper and deeper into the mechanical beehive, it got a lot more dangerous. Renji peeked around the corner. When he saw that it was safe, he ran down the hexagonal corridor toward the vault door at the end.

At the edge of the door he saw a keypad, probably to put the code that opens the door in. seeing no one to interrogate, Renji smashed the keypad with his fist. The keypad short-circuited and the vault doors opened.

Renji stepped into the large room, and saw the Knowledge Soul on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Renji slowly walked toward the pedestal, then stopped when he heard a voice.

"I would stay away from the stone if you valued your life, Renji Chiba."

Renji looked up and saw the humanoid bee digimon flying above the pedestal. Renji also noticed that he carried two laser swords in his hands. He knew this digimon; he was the commander of Royal Base, TigerVespamon.

"Greetings TigerVespamon," Renji said. "What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here?"

"When I saw your cohorts outside," TigerVespamon said, "I had a feeling that you would come for the Knowledge Soul."

"You are a very clever digimon," Renji said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take the Knowledge Soul and be on my way."

"I cannot allow that, Renji Chiba," TigerVespamon said. "If you want the stone, you will have to fight me for it."

"What are the conditions of this fight?" Renji asked.

"It is a simple challenge," TigerVespamon answered. "All you have to do is knock my blades out of my hands. If you do this, I will allow you to leave with the Knowledge Stone."

"Fine then," Renji said, "I accept your challenge."

"I knew you would," TigerVespamon said. "Like me, you are a warrior bound by honor. When a warrior presents you with a challenge, you have no choice but to accept it. We shall start on your say."

Renji nodded in agreement before unsheathing his sword and getting into a fighting stance. TigerVespamon then did the same. For moments, nobody moved. The air felt tense as the two warriors waited to begin.

"GO!"

At that moment, both Renji and TigerVespamon lunged at each other, their battle commencing.

"**Mach Stinger Victory"**

TigerVespamon brought his swords at Renji in a stabbing motion, which Renji easily evaded. Renji slashed his sword at the digimon's right leg, but TigerVespamon pulled his leg back and kicked Renji in the torso with the left one. The kick caused Renji to fly across the room, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

"**Mach Stinger Victory"**

TigerVespamon once again tried to stab Renji with his swords, but Renji recovered from the the previous injury and rolled out of the way. He then performed a flying kick which struck the digimon in the midsection. TigerVespamon groaned in pain and Renji slashed at his swords, knocking them from his grip.

TigerVespamon took notice of this. "Well Renji Chiba," he said, "it seems you are victorious. I think you have earned the right to take the Knowledge Soul."

"Thank you," Renji said. "You were a worthy opponent, TigerVespamon."

***_***

"**Sky Rocket Infinity"**

Gallantmon was almost unable to avoid the missiles that the CannonBeemon fired at him.

"**Shield of the Just"**

Gallantmon fired the attack from his shield and deleted the CannonBeemon.

"How long until Renji gets the Knowledge Soul?" Sakuyamon asked.

"I don't know," Renji said, "it may take awhile longer."

"STOP!" a voice cried out. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon looked up to see TigerVespamon flying toward them with Renji by his side. "Stop this now! Renji Chiba and I have settled this in a honorable way. The Knowledge Soul is yours."

"Renji," Sakuyamon said, "do you really have the stone?"

Renji took the stone out and showed it to Sakuyamon. "Now do we head back to the cabin?"

"HOLD IT?"

Everyone in the area turned to see Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and their digimon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, and Lilymon. When Renji saw them, he was afraid that they would somehow recognize him.

"Greetings digidestined," TigerVespamon greeted them, "welcome to Royal Base. Do what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

"Well," Matt said, "we heard that the kid and his little friends were attacking you."

"Well, it's fine now," TigerVespamon said. "Renji Chiba has won a challenge of honor and I have given him what he came for. So you see there is no need for force."

"No way," Matt said. "That guy and his friends are going down!"

"Matt," Tai said, "you heard the digimon, they're leaving."

"We can't let them Tai," Matt said. "If we let them go, who knows what they'll use the stone for. And what about this Akira guy? For all we know, this guy could be the next Digimon Emperor. METALGARURUMON, ATTACK!"

"Right Matt, **Ice Wolf**—"

"**Nitro Stinger"**

Upon TigerVespamon's orders, a CannonBeemon fired his laser cannon at MetalGarurumon before he launched his attack. The digidestined were completely stunned by this. Why are they attacking them?

TigerVespamon turned to Renji and the group of Digimon. "We'll distract them; you get out while you can."

Renji and the digimon didn't need to be told twice; they turned around and ran as fast as they could. As soon as they were a safe distance away, TigerVespamon told his fellow bee digimon to stand down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt asked angry. "Why didn't you help us beat them?"

"I told you they already had what they wanted," TigerVespamon said, "but you attacked them anyway. You, Digidestined of Friendship, have no meaning of the word honor."

Matt looked as if he was going to sock the digimon. "You little son of a—"

"Alright Matt," Tai said holding him back, "let's get going."

With that, the digidestined and their digimon left. While they walked away, Mimi was still trying to figure out her connection to Renji.

'Why does he seem so familiar?' she asked herself. 'Whatever it is, I'm going to find out.'

**Will the digidestined get their memories back? With the eighth stone, will Renji and Akira succeed in bringing back the Royal Digivices? Until these questions are answered, please review.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Digimon V2: The Search for ElDradimon

Chapter III: Ritual

_Now that we finally have all eight stones, we're finally ready to perform the ritual and bring back the Royal Digivices. We're going to have to do it soon, especially with the digidestined on our tails._

_Why did it have to be now of all times? I've been trying to forget my experiences with them for four years, and now they're coming back into my life, especially Mimi._

_Mimi, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Even though I've tried to forget her, she always finds a way to get into my thoughts. I love her, I really, really do, more than anything in both the real and digital worlds. Sometimes I wish that I could give back her memories just so that I could be with her again._

_Well I made a decision, I'm going to convince Master Akira to give her and the rest of the digidestined back their memories. When the master went to investigate that theft, I began to think that there's another evil digimon out there, and we're going to need their help._

Kenji was walking the trail along the black mountain. He reached the mouth of the cave and went inside. It was a long tunnel that was guided by the torches lightened with blue fire. Kenji then came upon a huge cavern that was guarded by two digimon, Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"So," Crusadermon said, "you have returned human."

"As long as I am of use to the master, I shall serve him," Kenji proudly proclaimed.

"Which won't be for long," Dynasmon said. "The master heard that you _gave _Renji Chiba the Friendship Soul. I wager that he will kill you within the first minute."

Ignoring their comments, Kenji passed Crusadermon and Dynasmon and went into the cavern. In the center of the cavern was a black throne. Shadows covered the digimon sitting on it, making it unable to see who was on it.

"What do you have to say for yourself Kenji?" the shadowy digimon said.

"Please understand master," Kenji pleaded, "I did it so that I would help realize the full potential of the Darkness Digivice. I will finally be able to prove myself against Renji."

"I don't care about your personal vendetta against Renji Chiba," the digimon said. "When the Royal Digivices are brought back, you will find them, kill Renji and the prince, and bring the Royal Digivices to me. With them out of the way, I'll be able to find ElDradimon and the Essence of the Ancients."

"Welcome back master," Renji said as Akira came into the cabin. "Did you find out what was stolen?"

"Yes I did," Akira said. "Did you get the Knowledge Soul?"

"Yes we did," Renji said.

"Then get Sakuyamon," Akira said. "We need to perform the ritual as-soon-as-possible!"

"Why?" Renji asked. "Is it that bad?"

"It may be," Akira said. "A page from a book about ElDradimon was ripped out."

"You've got to be kidding," Renji said. "ElDradimon is a fairy tale!"

"Renji," Akira said, "why would anyone rip out a page from a book about ElDradimon?"

Renji snorted. "The only reason anybody would do that is of the story that…" Sudden realization then struck him. "Oh man, that's not good. You're right; we have to do the ritual now."

* * *

When Mimi was a little girl, she never liked the dark and she still doesn't. She wasn't planning on trekking through a creepy jungle at night; she would rather be having an engagement party and start planning her and Matt's wedding with her friends. But instead, she's with her faithful digimon partner Palmon along with, Davis & Veemon, Yolie & Hawkmon, and Ken & Wormmon.

"How long is this going to take?" Davis asked. "We've been walking around this stupid jungle for hours already."

"Look Davis," Yolie said, "I know it's hot and that it's humid, but this is important."

"Yolie's right," Ken said. "We don't know what Akira and Renji are up to, so we need to be on our toes and keep an eye out for them."

"You're just saying that because Yolie is your girlfriend!" Davis accused. "Besides, we don't—is that smoke?"

Sure enough, smoke was rising from the treetops a few yards from they were standing. Mimi knew that's where Akira and Renji were.

* * *

"I just got a message from Mimi," Tai said. "She thinks that they may've found Akira and Renji. They'll send us another message when they've confirmed it."

Sora was too busy tucking little Amy into bed. "Huh, I'm sorry Tai, what were you saying?"

"Mimi may've found Akira and Renji," Tai repeated. "She'll send another message when they've confirmed it."

"Right," Sora said. "Hey Tai, I've been thinking. How did we get this house?"

That was a mystery to both Sora and Tai. Around the time Sora became pregnant, some lawyer showed up saying that Tai inherited a house from some distant relative.

"Like that lawyer said," Tai pointed out, "I inherited it."

"Whatever," Sora sighed.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Akira watched as Sakuyamon placed the newly acquired Knowledge Soul on the point of the octagon she drew with chalk only minutes ago. In the middle of the eight sided shape was a circle with two intersecting lines, the symbol of the Yagami kingdom.

"We shall begin," Sakuyamon said. With that, she began to chant words that have not been heard in the Digital World for many years.

* * *

Renji was bored as he, Gallantmon, and KidAngemon waited outside as the ritual was going on inside. All he could think of doing was sharpening his sword with a rock he found.

"How long is this going to take?" Renji asked.

"It will not be long," KidAngemon said.

"That is right," Gallantmon said. "Do not worry young Renji; Sakuyamon knows what she's doing."

Renji sighed and turned his attention back toward his sword. He then heard a ding echoing through the trees, Renji knew one of his bell traps was set off. All he had to do was tie one end of a string to a tree and the other on a bell held up by a stick. If anyone were to step on the string, the bell would ring and Renji would be alerted immediately.

"There's someone here," he said.

"What?" Gallantmon said. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Renji said, "but I'll find out my own way."

Renji then got a bow and arrow that was by his side and lit the arrow with fire beside Gallantmon. That's when Renji launched the flaming arrow into the jungle.

Mimi shrieked when the arrow missed her head and hit a tree beside her. A warm glow felt like it was coming from the tree and she turned around to see it was on fire.

"What the hell!" she shrieked as more trees were caught on fire. "Palmon, get us out of here!"

"**Palmon digivolve to…Togemon; Togemon digivolve to…Lilymon"**

"**Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon"**

"**Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon"**

"**Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon"**

The digivolved digimon then carried their partners out of the blaze and right in front of the cabin.

"Renji," KidAngemon said, "what were you thinking? They could've been killed!"

"They're still alive, aren't they?" Renji said.

"I know you!" Mimi said. "You're that Renji guy!"

"Yes, I am," he said. "Why are you spying on us Mimi?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked while gritting her teeth.

"Trust me Mimi," Renji said, "I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Lilymon," Mimi said, "take care of this stalker."

"I am not a stalker!" Renji yelled out.

"**Flower Cannon"**

Lilymon fired a blast of energy from the flower-like weapon, which Renji was barely able to avoid. He had no choice but to try and defend himself. So, Renji drew his sword from his sheath and prepared for whatever attack they threw at him.

"Look," he said, "I'm sure we can talk about this. You don't understand what we are trying to do."

"What exactly are you doing?" Ken asked suspicious.

"It is not my place to say," Renji said.

"Well then," Davis said, "tough luck. We can't just take your word for it. Ready Ken?"

"Ready?" he said.

"**ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon"**

With the ultimate digimon right in front of him, the only thought going through Renji's head was: _Oh, crap_!

* * *

Akira watched as digital matter started to come together, forming three unmistakable objects lying on the table. The first one that formed was made of bronze, then silver, then finally, gold.

"At last," Akira whispered, "they have finally returned."

Akira was soon brought to the attention of an ominous red glow emanating from the bronze digivice. It seemed unnatural to the former prince, what kind of power was behind this? But Akira already knew the answer to that.

He only hoped that Renji would never know what it was.

* * *

"**Desperado Blaster"**

Renji did his best to avoid the energy bullets being fired from the weapons on Paildramon's hips. "Screw this," he muttered. "I have to get on the offensive."

The samurai drew his sword…then cried out in pain as energy surged through his body and a red aura surrounded his body. Gallantmon jumped in front of Renji with his shield while KidAngemon tended to the warrior.

"Renji," he said, "what is wrong? What is hurting you?"

"There's something trying to come out! My skin feels like it's on fire!"

KidAngemon did not know what was transpiring. He had never seen anything like this before. He wondered what sort of force was behind the warrior's pain. But soon, the aura disappeared and Renji dropped to the ground on his knees.

"What…" the young warrior could barely get the words out. "What was that?"

"I do not know," KidAngemon said. "I have never seen anything like that before in all my existence."

"Renji," Gallantmon said, struggling to protect them, "if you truly are better, I could use some assistance from you."

"I am only a Digital Human," Renji said, "I can't stand up to Ultimate Digimon."

"That is why you need this." Renji saw Akira nearby and the price tossed him something which Renji caught in his hand. The young warrior soon realized that what he held in his hand was the Bronze Digivice. Renji smiled as he jumped from behind the cover of Gallantmon's shield and held it high in the air.

"I really hope this rings a bell, Mimi," Renji whispered. **"Sincerity Evolution Execute!"**

Mimi, Davis, Yolie, Ken, and their Digimon shielded their eyes from the bright green light that began to surround Renji. They watched as the light changed shape. As the light disappeared, in Renji's place stood…

"**Timbermon!"**

**I would like to apologize for the **_**incredibly **_**late update and the cliffhanger. Doesn't it feel good to have the Royal Digivices to be back? Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
